parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dave Seville
Dave Seville is a character from Alvin and the Chipmunks Voice Actors: # Ross Bagdasarian Sr. - English # Ross Bagdasarian Jr. - English # Jason Lee (Live-Action Films) - English # Claudio Serrano - Spanish # William Coryn - French # Zvika Fohrman - Hebrew He Played Falkner in Pokemon (4000Movies Style) He is a Gym Leader He Played Dr. Drake In Dinosaur King (DinosaurKingRockz Style) He is Zoe's Father He Played In Oliver and Friends He Played Spike Taylor in Dinosaur King (397Movies Human Style) He is Max's Dad He Played Clyde Cosgrove in Theodore 'n Simon Rescue Rangers He Played The Farmer In Dale the Cowardly Chipmunk He is guy who hates courage He Played Cassim In Darienladdin 3:Darien and the King of Thieves He is aladdin's Late Father He Played Big Bob (Robert Pataki) In Hey Curdie! and Hey Curd the Movie He is Helga's Father and Beeber King He Played Jerry Lewis In Totally Spies (1701Movies Human Style) He is a Leader of Woohp He Played Dad In Jeanette and Skippy he is He Played Zeu In Mamoru aka Hercules He is Hercules' Real Father He Played Melvin (Kirby's Father) In Darien Little (Chicken Little) He is Kirby's Father He Played Officer Kirby In Courage 'n Scooby Rescue Rangers He Played Flint in Pokemon (1961Rulez Style) He Played Spencer Hale In Pokemon 3 The Movie (170Movies Style) Portrayals: * In Danny and the Cats (1983) he is played by Aladdin. * In Max and the Children (1983) he is played by Goofy. * In Basil and the Mice (1983) he is played by Himself. * In Hubie and the Penguins he is played by Ron Stoppable. * In Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers he is played by Scooby Doo. * In Chip and the Chipmunks (1983) he is played by Eric. * In Scooby and The Dogs (1983) he is played by Ash Ketchum. * In Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) (Chris1702 Style) he is played by Darien/Tuxedo Mask. * In Artemis and the Cats (1983) he is played by Shaggy. * In Peter Pan and the Creatures (1983) he is played by Baloo. * In Darien and the Teenagers (1983) he is played by Hubie. * In Rai and the Boys (1983) he is played by Pongo. * In Ron and the Boys (1983) he is played by Artemis. * In Baloo and the Bears (1983) he is played by Johnny Bravo. * In Tori and the Boys (1983) he is played by Donald Duck. * In Jerry and the Rodents (1983) he is played by Tracey Sketchit. * In Fievel and the Mice (1983) he is played by Dimitri. * In Dan Kuso and the Anime Boys (1983) he is played by Danny. * In Hairball and the Feline He is Played by Spike Taylor * In Oliver and The Dogs (1983) he is played by Filk. Gallery: Dave Seville in The Alvin Show.jpg|Dave Seville in The Alvin Show Dave Seville in A Chipmunk Christmas.jpg|Dave Seville in A Chipmunk Christmas Dave Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Dave Seville in the TV Series (1983) Dave Seville in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special.jpg|Dave Seville in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special Dave Seville in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg|Dave Seville in A Chipmunk Reunion Dave Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Dave Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure Dave Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks Trick or Treason.jpg|Dave Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks Trick or Treason Dave Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration.jpg|Dave Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration Dave Seville in The Easter Chipmunk.jpg|Dave Seville in The Easter Chipmunk Dave Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Dave Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein Dave Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Dave Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman Dave Seville as Joey Gladstone.png Dave hugs the chipmunks.png Dave Seville as Himself.jpg Dave Seville as Spike.jpg Dave the Sorcerer.jpg|Dave the Sorcerer Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Characters Category:Ruby-Spears Characters Category:DiC Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:20th Century Fox Live-Action Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:Characters voiced by Jason Lee Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ghosts Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Those destroyed Category:Silly Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Pharoahs Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Vinnytovar